Mutrimurad
Mutrimurad Overview The great land of Mutrimurad dominates the eastern region of the continent. It lies east of the central sea, south of the Frozen Wastes, east of the perpetual turbulent North Sea, and west of the great ocean. The Empire of Mutrimurad is home to this land. "Mutrimurad" roughly translates to "one true legion, one true land." The Empire The Empire of Mutrimurad is an imperial centralized government which rules over the the entire land, including the sub-city states/provinces and its respective villages, settlements, and other establishments. Cities The Grand Imperial City of Mutirek is the seat of the empire. It is one of eight imperial cities of Mutrimurad. The eight, in no specific order, are: * Mutirek * Emultha * Damistad * Nuravar * Tiridur * Listhmus * Goroth * Illimir Structure The Imperial System * Head: Emperor / Supreme Grand Elite Minister / Prefect of Mutrimurad * Council/Congressional Body: Grand Imperial Consistory * Military: Minister of War * Economy & Resources: Minister of Trade * Technology & Intelligence: Minister of Knowledge * City Government: Municipal Prefects * Representatives: Imperial Ambassadors All positions are attained based of merit and competency. Geography and Climate Eons ago, the land was once enveloped by a gigantic glacier, as described in ancient scripts as "Miracle". When the glacial ice retreated to the Frozen Wastes, it carved the terrain of the the land that would be known as Mutrimurad, and Mira before that. Pure glacial water pooled in several lakes and underwater resevoirs. Great rivers ran through the entire length of the land and ebbed out in numerous branches and webs of streams. The glacier and the rivers carved through rock and dirt shaping sloped plains, rocky hill sides, monolithic mountains, valleys, and canyons. Once the grand glacial river, which once almost flooded the entire land, receded it made the land fertile enough for a variety of trees and crops to grow from the flat plains to the nooks and crannies of rocky crags. Under the dirt and rock are rich deposits of iron, salt, coal, and copper with traces of marble and gold. The stormy winds from the Northern Wastes run down the length of the land, along with the rivers, making Mutrimurad renowned for its windy days and bouts of long light rains. Economy and Resources The Great Rivers of Mutrimurad are the life line of the well being of the empire. Not only it provides fresh crisp glacial water to the people, it also irrigates the crops the empire produces, which includes: * potatoes, spinach, cabbage, quinoa, mushrooms, onions, hemp, opium Along with the crops, livestock raised in the land includes: * chickens, goats, yaks, bulls, horses, river fish Due to the land's lack of vast flat plains, food is only grown for the self-sustainability of the empire and its people. However, rich deposits of minerals in the land has the empire mining: * variety of stone, iron, salt, coal, copper, marble Precious luxury goods exclusively from Mutrimurad include: * salt, opium, marble The vast expanse of branching rivers, connecting the length of the empire together, gives way for a network of waterway routes in which barges and boats conduct daily commute in. The currency in the empire is the "nirid." Denizens and Culture The inhabitants of Mutrimurad are generally called the called the "Mutrandi" or the "Mutrimurs". They are the direct descendants of the great ancient Miran Empire. Though currently united under the banner of the Mutrandi empire, the people were once divided amongst the city states with demonyms from their respective city, such as the Damistans from Damistad, Tirids from Tiridur, et cetera, et cetera. These demonyms are usually still around in order to specify which imperial region people or objects originate from. In several cases, the names of the cities have been integrated into the last names of common people, such as "Jon izn Goroth" or "Jon Gorothi" which means "Jon of Goroth". Although it has been millenia since the fall of the ancient Miran empire, the Mutrandi still use the same writing systems as their precursors had for thousands of years. Therefore, some of the ancient culture and knowledge are intertwined with the current Mutrandi identity. In all the history of Mutrimurad, even back to the old Miran civilization, Mutrandi are completely a secular people with little to no intolerance to other beliefs. Both knowledge and workmanship are both good values to have for the Mutrandi people. Mutrandi youth are given basic education in fundamental arithmetic, survival, and moral values. After reaching maturity, Mutrandi are often given a chance to pursue career paths, but may be conscripted into the trades or the military in times of economic or wartime crises. Category:Countries